


Press On

by Misdraevus



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Bending, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misdraevus/pseuds/Misdraevus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of three try and survive on their way to find somewhere safe to live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Press On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lemon151](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lemon151).



> Based on an experience I had with a couple friends on a bending server, yes, like in Avatar. I'm not sure whether to include it in tags as it's not exactly lore-friendly I guess. And yes, Lemon is a pokemon trainer. There's not much emphasis on explaining this, okay? It was just a session on a server, heh. 
> 
> In case you're interested, the server is: makemyday.no-ip.org

Me and Lemon sat in his air bubble on the seabed, waiting for our third compatriot to finish whatever it was she was doing so we could leave. Lemon was a brilliant waterbender, the air pocket he had created had removed every drop of water in its radius, even leaving the ground dry. He was dressed rather strangely, wearing clothes I had not seen before. But then again, this entire place seemed strange to me, as did my newfound powers. I didn't think about it all that much. Perhaps this was some twisted form of an afterlife, and we were plucked from different worlds? I assume he must have been from an age much further in the future than me, the designs he had were very intricate and precise, but he shrugged them off. I myself am a tiefling, a human with demonic lineage, and my name is Aksha. Although truth be told, being evil just seems like too much work to me. Even if I was skilled at crime, it was mostly out of necessity. I was probably held with contempt my most humans, but I seemed to get along okay with most, and my life was not as opressed as many would assume, even being the daughter of a rich man. I don't like dwelling on the past. Here in this world, I have been bestowed the ability to control the element of fire. I had never been very magically-inclined, but this raw power would make any self-respecting sorcerer jealous. There are no incantations, just abilities used controlled by body movements and the mind. I am what's called a fire-bender, and Lemon is a water-bender. Perhaps we should be enemies. 

"What on earth is taking her so long?" he complains. Star, our third member was a girl, perhaps from the same time as Lemon, but mentioned she was part of a diabolical game of survival. She was from the seventh district of her city, devoted to logging. She wore clothes that held similar designs to Lemon's, but looked more practical and made for outdoors use. Her brown jacket had straight grey lines running down it's back and arms, and she said it was designed to protect her from exposure. And she was currently taking her time.

Our hideout was made by Lemon, a hand-made cave dug under the ocean bed. We were also gifted with the ability to build and dig much better than any human should logically be able to, but I'm not complaining. Our cave had been robbed while we "slept", where we rest by vanishing, reappearing in the same spot the next day. While we were all sleeping, someone found our place and took everything. So we are now relocating, and Star is still down below while me and Lemon wait for her. I volunteer to look for her, and venture down the ladder into the darkened cave. We took even the torches in our exodus. I create a small ball of flame and have it follow me as I look for her.

"That you, Aksha?" I hear, and I see her in the dark. 

"Yes. What's taking so long?" I ask.

"I didn't know where you guys went." I chuckled.

"This way, up the ladder." I lead her back to the entrance. 

"Well finally!" exclaims Lemon in mock anger. Star gives him a look and we start walking across the ocean floor. 

The bubble moves with Lemon, so we have to keep close or we will be caught underwater. I nearly fall prey to the freezing waters as I stop for a moment and marvel at this. My ball of flame is not impressed with my lack of attention. Upon remember it, I silently comend myself for providing Lemon light. Air bubble and a ball of light is probably the most discrete way to travel, and the most clear. The light will not be seen from above. Regardless though, we surface after a while, and I thank Lemon for waiting until we were all out of the sea before he stopped the bubble. We chat and follow Lemon. He said there was a river flowing from the "point of origin" on this world, where we first enter, and where we reappear if we are slain. 

We soon find that river and begin following it, but I can't help but feel twitchy. Us being robbed in the language of the other inhabitants is a deep, loving kiss on the mouth compared to the barbarity most people are greeted with. Even being in leather armour, my wealthy arcane-looking clothes worn underneath are visible, and I feel like I'm wearing a "rob me" sign.

It begins to get dark, but luckily Lemon leads us away from the river a bit and we come across a pool of water at the outskirts of a jungle. It's beautifully enclosed, trees to the west, and rock surrounding the other faces, with the jungle to the east. I start a little campfire on the southern shore of the pool, mostly for our heat as I cook our food in my hands. I have my armour and clothes off and drying by the fire, as we swam through the river to get here. I'm wearing my underclothes as I mess about with my bending. I stand on a ledge on the northen shore, trying to practise using "Fire Jet", blasting myself in the air with fire and diving into the water below. I see Lemon trying to teach Star how to earthbend in vain. She is an earthbender, but it's been hard for her to learn. But she is a newcomer to this place, I have been here a few days while Lemon has been here longer, and she arrived last night. I swim to the shore and dry myself up by evaporating the water on me. It smarts, but I can take it, my lineage and all. I put my wealthy clothes back on. They were actually wizard apprentice garments I bought in a shop for a brilliant price. I relax on the eastern edge, reclining on the slope and chuckling at Star's failing.

I was just nodding off when I heard a strange noise. I turned to see a man cloaked in black wearing a facescarf holding a knife plunging at me. I let out a scream to warn the others as the knife hits me in the chest and I am thrown away. As I die, I see Lemon ready his waterbending in an impressive display. I go limp and let the darkness take me. The quicker I die, the quicker I'll be back. 


End file.
